bloodhoundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6
http://9gag.com/tv/p/aq7GkY/feel-it-sexy-choreo-by-fraules-fraules-team-18?ref=fbl9 Part 1: Stranger "Oops, I win.", Poskitch, a cunning female gambler says in a calm but sarcastic tone as he throws the set of cards from his hands to the table, revealing a royal flush. Joeikman, a drunkard, who was also one of Poskitch's opponents, remarks as he shows off a dismayed look, "Well, damn. I've had enough poker today. I need a drink.". "You sure do need a drink Joe!", Lak, the bartender, tempts him. "Come, have a seat and enjoy this treat I've got for you, the Panchampagne! Only costs a few dollars". Joeaikman proceeds to the bartender and takes a seat. Beside him was "good guy" Pete, who had just arrived back into the town. He is being treated by another bartender, WonderPikachu. The day had already become hot, as the sun rose to it's highest peak up in the sky. Men are seen walking around the dusty streets, chatting with people they pass by. Women continue doing their household duties. Children run around, having fun, not minding the heat of the sun. Everything was just it is as usual. Outside the saloon, a man, who seems to be a newcomer, is seen sitting in a stool. As he smokes his cigar, he keenly observes each passerby, eyeing them one at at time. Most would just give him a look, and then turn away, while some would occasionally smile or give him a nod, to which he would respond by holding the rim of his hat. Some might thought suspiciously about him, but no one seems to bother confronting him though. He also seems to be observing the town itself, looking forward, back, and side by side every now and then. Four and Loygan, together with a young teenage boy named Grinch, are seen walking together in the streets. The two adults keep chatting with each other loudly as their young companion remain awkwardly silent. "I bet 50 bucks that Wachow's kid'll be a boy.", Four remarks. "Well, I bet a hundred that it won't be.", Loygan proudly replies. "Alright, alright, we have a deal.", Four replies. Their conversation was abruptly stopped as the three passed by the stranger in the stool. The man gave a stern look to Four, then to Loygan, then to Grinch, who immediately tuned his eye away from the man. The man then looked away them and began looking out in a distance, noticing a group of men in horseback together with some stagecoaches approaching the town. "What's up with that guy?" Four wonders as he looks back at the man, who's attention is now concentrated on the approaching caravan of horsemen. "WIth that look, he probably smoked one of those funny things down there from Mexico .", Loygan laughingly replies. "Well, nevermind. So, where were we?" Four says, trying get back to their subject. The three then proceeded off to the direction of Wachow's home. The stranger, now standing up on his legs, gives a last look at the horsemen, who are now yards away from the town. As one of the stagecoaches enter the town, the stranger hurriedly scuddles behind a large barrel near him, and crouches behind it. Part 2: Trojan Horsemen All of the stagecoaches have now entered the town, so as the horsemen. The people seem not to bother it though, assuming them being an ordinary caravan of either merchants or gunfighters. Everything seemed to be ordinary, but not until.... "CRACK! CRUMBLE! BOOF!". The thin walls of the coaches were all torn off by the men from inside of them. As the wooden planks each broke off and all dropped into the ground, the coaches were opened, revealing mounted Gatling guns on each of them. The men on horseback then began drawing their guns held everyone they saw on gunpoint, much to everyone's shock and horror. One of the men then removed the bandana concealing his whole face, revealing an eyepatch, a bushy beard, and eventually his identity... It was CE! He then stood on one of the now opened stagecoaches, then began to speak loudly: "We're taking this town as hostage. Nobody will be hurt, as long as you give us your bank money without retalliation. We will peacefully leave afterwards. So, do we have a deal?". ' The villagers began looking at each other and exchanging nods, as if to say '"Should we agree?". For a moment, silent murmurs can be heard from the villagers, until one of them suddenly draws his gun and points it right directly into CE's chest... "Here's my deal!", the man says as he proceeds to shoot CE, hitting him multiple times in the chest and emptying his gun. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! CE falls into the ground, eyes closed and facing the sun. For a moment, there was silence. The people and the other bandits all looked at CE's fallen body, as the man boldly looks at his gun and then to the bandits, as if to say "So, who's next?", ''to which the bandits only replied with a smile, much to his wonder. The man confusedly looks at CE's body, and then his proud expression turned fearful as he noticed the lack of blood from CE's bulletholes. But before everyone could notice the same thing, CE's eyes began to open, much to everyone's surprise, and the man's horror. He then began to stand up, confirming that he's still alive, and then brushed off the dust from his clothes. He then opened his shirt, revealing a metal chestplate which protected him from the bullets that are now falling one by one from his chest to the ground. The man gave a shocked look before aiming again his gun. He pulls the the trigger, trying to aim for the head this time, but his gun only gave a crackling sound as he realized that he had no more bullets left. CE then smiles at the man, who was now really frightened. Then..... '''BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! ' The other bandits proceeded to shoot the man, filling his body with bullets! The man fell with a thud to the ground, now obviously dead as blood began to flow out of his wounds. "See what happened?", CE scares the people, who were now mostly crying in horror.' "Now, proceed with all your daily tasks, and do try to make everything look suspicious. And don't ever try to retalliate. You have already seen the consequences."' The people then proceeded to continue with their daily tasks, and though afraid, they tried keeping calm. They also prevented their children from crying, as things might not end well if the bandits do see them crying. "Where's the undertaker!" CE cries aloud. "Yes, sir?", Awesome6 immediately responds, trying to keep himself calm. "Do your part.", CE replies as he gives a stare at the man's bloody corpse. Awesome6 then began tending to the dead body. As CE begins to head out for the bank, he sees his own reflection from a glass pane nearby, which made him hesitate. He stares at his own image for a while before removing his eyepatch, revealing a stiched right eye. He then begins to stare at his reflection again, then at the eyepatch, before putting it back on. He then calls to one of his henchmen.... "Take five men with you to the bank. Take every dollar you can find. Kill everyone who fights back. I've got other stuff to do.". Nodding his head, the henchman then called to five other men to come with him as they proceed to the bank. CE then calls a female villager to come to him. He talks to her for a second, and then sends the woman back away. He orders his remaining men to remain at their current positions and to keep their eyes on the people and the village. He then calls to five other henchmen to come to him... "Come on men. We've got a friend to visit.", he smilingly tells his henchmen, as he heads to the direction of Wachow's house, following Four, Loygan, and Grinch's trails which they have left behind earlier. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Western Series